Characters
'Main Characters' The following characters have been featured in the opening credits of the program. :*'Temperance Brennan' (Season 1 - ) ::Portrayed by Emily Deschanel :*'Seeley Booth' (Season 1 - Now) ::Portrayed by David Boreanaz :*'Angela Montenegro' (Season 1 - ) ::Portrayed by Michaela Conlin :*'Zack Addy' (As a regular: Season 1 - Season 3, As a recurring character: Season 4 -) ::Portrayed by Eric Millegan :*'Jack Hodgins' (Season 1 - ) ::Portrayed by T.J. Thyne :*'Daniel Goodman' (Season 1) ::Portrayed by Jonathan Adams :*'Camille Saroyan' (Season 2 - ) ::Portrayed by Tamara Taylor :*'Lance Sweets' (Season 3 - ) ::Portrayed by John Francis Daley ---- 'Secondary Characters' 'Recurring' :*'Max Keenan/Matthew Brennan' (Season 2 - ) ::Portrayed by Ryan O'Neal :Max is the father of Temperance and Russ Brennan. He took the identity of a deceased Matthew Brennan and changed the identities of his family to protect them from the violent bank robbers who he and his wife worked with as career criminals. As Matthew Brennan, he worked as a science teacher while his wife worked as a bookkeeper. In Christmas of 1991, Max and his wife left their children alone and never returned to their home in order to keep them safe. After Dr. Brennan solved the murder of her mother, he warned her to stop looking for him. When Russ became the target of corrupted FBI agents, Max was forced to resurface and to kill the men. Max resurfaces a second time during the episode "The Killer in the Concrete" when Dr. Brennan asks for his help to find Booth who was kidnapped during the course of the investigation. After freeing Booth Max escapes in Dr. Brennan's car. Max was later arrested by Booth at the conclusion of "Stargazer in a Puddle." Max was tried and acquitted for the murder of Deputy Director Kirby in the episode entitled the "Verdict in the Story." :*'Russ Brennan/Kyle Keenan' (Season 1 - ) ::Portrayed by Loren Dean :Russ is Temperance Brennan's brother, who left her when she was fifteen years old and he was nineteen years old, immediately after the disappearance of their parents. At seven years old, his father told him that he was never to use the name Kyle Keenan again and that his new name was Russ Brennan. When they were children, he had a close relationship with his baby sister, Temperance Brennan, who idolized him. After he left home, Russ committed various misdemeanors and felonies. He worked as a mechanic in North Carolina. However, after his father resurfaced, he went into hiding. Russ resurfaced during the course of "The Knight on the Grid" after learning that his step-daughter Hayley had been hospitalized for complication related to her Cystic Fibrosis, he was arrested by Booth and subsequently sentenced to thirty days in the county jail and had the term of his probation extended and amended to include the wearing of an ankle monitor. :*'Rebecca Stinson' (Season 2) ::Portrayed by Jessica Capshaw :Booth's ex-girlfriend and the mother of his son, Parker. When Seeley discovered that Rebecca was pregnant he asked her to marry him but she refused. It is later revealed that she refused the proposal because she didn't want to be "one of those women" and didn't want to be judged, she reveals to Temperance that she now wishes she hadn't missed her and Seeley's "one true moment" and wonders if he feels the same way. :*'Parker Booth' ::Portrayed by Ty Panitz :Seeley Booth and Rebecca Stinson's four year old love child currently under custody of his mother who has threatened to never let Seeley see Parker again if he doesn't leave her new boyfriend alone. :*'Sam Cullen' (Season 1) ::Portrayed by John M. Jackson :Sam Cullen is a Deputy Director of the FBI. Very little info is known about him, other than he has a wife and also a daughter diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. The episode "The Graft in the Girl" revealed that she contracted the disease from an illegally sourced bone graft; Brennan and Booth discovered and arrested the criminal responsible. He does his best to keep Agent Booth on track and frequently disapproves of Dr. Brennan's involvement in FBI field investigations. :*'Howard Epps' (Season 1 - 2) ::Portrayed by Heath Freeman :Howard Epps is a serial killer, who appeared in one episode of the first season and two episodes of the second season. Epps was introduced in the episode, "A Man on Death Row", where he was a prisoner scheduled to be executed in two days, while his lawyer enlisted Brennan and Booth to try and clear his name. They were successful in delaying his execution pending a further review of the evidence, but realized too late that he was guilty. While in prison, he began a relationship with (and married) a woman named Caroline, who knew he was guilty, but believed him to be a good person underneath it all. Most of his victims were blonde teenage girls. :Epps' second appearance was in episode "The Blonde in the Game", where he is still in jail, but has been directing an accomplice to continue his crimes in his absence, leaving clues for Brennan and the team to solve to lead them to the next victims. When Brennan and Booth corner the accomplice, Brennan is forced to shoot him to save the lives of Booth and the final victim. When questioned, Epps reveals that the objective of "the game" was to force Brennan to kill, something she has never done before. As Epps had planned, Brennan feels deeply guilty for killing the man, but she eventually comes to terms with it. :In his final appearance of the series, "The Man in the Cell", Epps successfully escapes from prison during a fire by killing a fireman, stealing his uniform and leaving his body is his own cell. After his escape, he becomes obsessed with Brennan, using mind games to and make her feel like she was responsible for the deaths of his victims. He tests her and the rest of her team by leaving clues for them to discover and decipher that lead them to more victims, one of whom was his wife, Caroline. He also leave traps in the clues, almost killing Zack in an explosion and Dr. Saroyan when she inhales a deadly toxin hidden in Caroline's head. After being cornered in Brennan's apartment by her and Booth, he runs for the balcony but falls off the balcony to his death. In one episode Brennan breaks his arm. :*'Caroline Julian' (Season 1 - ) ::Portrayed by Patricia Belcher :Caroline Julian is a prosecutor and works as in the U.S. Attorney's office. Her first appearance was in the first season episode, "The Man in the Morgue", which was followed by three more appearances in the second season in "Judas on a Pole", "The Man in the Mansion" and "Stargazer in a Puddle". She has a very demanding and bossy attitude, which overpowers even Brennan to a point where Brennan does not even argue with her. She has a deep understanding in the workings of the government and the way cases should be handled, has a friendship history with Booth and trusts in his instincts and beliefs when working on cases, although she often seems wary of their less orthodox methods. She has appeared numerous times to have Booth and Brennan in court and to solve their cases. :*'Oliver Laurier' (Season 1 - 2) ::Portrayed by Chris Conner :Oliver Laurier's first appearance in the series is in the Pilot episode as a suspect in the murder of Cleo Louise Eller, who he was obsessed with. Towards the end of the episode, Oliver becomes obsessed with Dr. Brennan, who he stalks from scene to scene. His next appearance was in the second season's episode, "The Bodies in the Book", where he is again suspected of murder. He confesses to being a "Brennanite", a loyal fan of Dr. Brennan's crime novels, but was proved not to be the killer. :*'Tim Sullivan' (Season 2) ::Portrayed by Eddie McClintock :Special Agent Tim "Sully" Sullivan is an FBI agent introduced in the second season to be Dr. Brennan's love interest. He makes four consecutive appearances in the second season starting with episode "The Girl in the Gator", where he works with Dr. Brennan in a case while Booth was in therapy. Brennan doubted his sincerity at first because of his wide variety of interests and hobbies, but Booth assured her that Sully is serious about his job and mentions that he had previously lost his partner. After working on the case, Sully asks Brennan out on a date, which she eagerly agreed to. Their relationship becomes more serious and in episode "The Boneless Bride in the River", Sully asks Brennan to go with him to the Caribbean in his new boat which he named after her, but she refuses. He tells Brennan that he will come back in a year's time. :*'Gordon Wyatt' (Season 2) ::Portrayed by Stephen Fry :Dr. Wyatt is the psychiatrist trained in forensic psychology and who was assigned to evaluate Agent Seeley Booth in the episode "The Girl in the Gator" after Booth shoots at an ice cream truck. At first, Booth regards his therapy with skepticism but eventually comes to befriend Dr. Wyatt. According to Booth, Dr. Wyatt is "so English". Dr. Wyatt also became involved in the lives of the "squints" in episode "The Priest in the Churchyard", when Booth asked Brennan to come to therapy with him to work out some partnership problems. Brennan, who has repeatedly shown an aversion to psychology, seems to have taken a liking to Dr. Wyatt because what he says makes sense so much so that she even takes Angela to see him when Angela is unsure of how to respond to Hodgins' request for her to move in with him. ---- 'Suspects and killers' 'Season 1' :*'Alan Bethlehem' (1x01)- Portrayed by Larry Poindexter; a senator with whom Cleo Eller had an affair. Cleo was also pregnant with their child at the time of her death :*'Ken Thompson' (1x01) - Portrayed by Sam Trammell; Cleo's boyfriend and Senator Alan Bethlehem's aide. He killed Cleo to save the senator's reputation and in turn his own political ambition. :*'Ali Ladjavardi' (1x02) - Portrayed by Federico Dordei; a man with whom Sahar was having an extramarital affair with and is a Homeland Security mole at the Arab-American Friendship League. :*'Farid Masruk' (1x02) - Portrayed by Nicholas Massouh; Brother of the victim, Hamid Masruk. They were both poisoned a pure form of dioxin, which Farid was making in order to build a bomb. When Hamid also developed the symptoms of the poison, Farid killed him in order to keep his terrorist plan intact. He was later shot dead by Booth. :*'Sahar Masruk' (1x02) - Portrayed by Bahar Soomekh; Wife of the victim, whom the FBI and Homeland Security thought was a terrorist. Sahar was suspected of her husband's murder as she was committing adultery. :*'Camden Destry' (1x03) - Portrayed by Kayla Mae Maloney; Nester Olivos' classmate, who was infatuated with her. She attempted to blackmail Nester with a tape Tucker and she made of Nester and her having sex. When Nester threatened to tell the principal, Camden and Tucker drugged Nester and hung him on a tree. :*'Tucker Pattison' (1x03) - Portrayed by Toby Hemingway; Nester Olivos' roommate and made tapes with Camden to blackmail their victims. When Nester decided to expose them, they killed him. :*'Andrew Rigby' (1x04) - Portrayed by Alex Carter;a coroner in Aurora, Washington, who practises ritualistic cannibalism. :*'Sherman Rivers' (1x04) - Portrayed by Steve Reevis; a park ranger in Aurora, Washington. :*'Shawn Cook' (1x05) - Portrayed by Paul Butcher; Foster brother of the murder victim, Charles Gregory Sanders. Shawn led Charles out of the shopping mall and took him to Edward Nelson but was unaware of Nelson's later actions. :*'Edward Nelson' (1x05) - Father of Skyler Nelson. Sexually assaulted and murdered Charles Gregory Sanders. :*'Skyler Nelson' (1x05) - Portrayed by Max Roeg; a teenage boy who was a neighbour of the victim. :*'Rulz' (1x06) - Portrayed by Charles Duckworth; Performed at the same nightclub where DJ Mount was found dead and had a relationship with Mount's girlfriend, Eve Warren. :*'Randall Hall' (1x06) - Portrayed by Bokeem Woodbine; Record producer and owner of the nightclub where DJ Mount was found dead. When Mount was leaving Hall's label and Mount's girlfriend was stealing his money and drugs, Hall killed them. :*'David Ross' (1x07) - Portrayed by Edward Edwards; a lawyer representing the parents of the murder victim, April Wright. He admits to having met April on the night of her murder. :*'Mary Costello' (1x08) - Portrayed by Rachel Miner; kidnapped the victim, Maggie Schilling, in a plot to extort money from her parents but accidentally kills her with an overdose of hydromorphone. :*'Scott Costello' (1x08) - Portrayed by Ross McCall; a submissive husband who carried out a ransom plot with his wife. :*'Gil Atkins' (1x09) - Killed Lionel Little on November 7, 1958 for his extensive coin collection. :*'Henry Atlas' (1x10) - Portrayed by Harry Groener; a plastic surgeon who is the only doctor in his field to alter the bone of his patients. One of his patients was the murder victim, Allison Holmes or Susan Sheppard as she was known to him. :*'Nick Hudson' (1x10) - Portrayed by Adam Grimes; boyfriend of the victim, who knew her as Sandra Cane. He damaged her car after finding out that she was a prostitute. :*'Leslie Snow' (1x10) - Portrayed by Marika Dominczyk; an aspiring singer who worked as a prostitute. She knew the victim by her two aliases, Candace Hayden and Rachel Achaunce and killed her out of jealousy. :*'Carl Decker' (1x11) - Portrayed by Zeljko Ivanek; father of the kidnapped child and husband of the murder victim. :*'Trent Seward' (1x11) - Portrayed by Lawrence Pressman; head of KBC Systems and employer of Carl Decker. He is suspected of hiring mercenaries to kidnap Carl's son. :*'Stew Ellis' (1x12) - Portrayed by Aaron Paul; a clerk at a comic store, who also collaborated as an artist with the victim, Warren Granger, on his comic book. :*'Jeremy Kuznetsky' (1x12) - Portrayed by Josh Keaton; a teenager who knew the murder victim, Warren Granger, from their shared love of comic books. He is also known by his alias, Yasutani the Terrible, a comic book character he created. :*'Ted McGruder' (1x12) - Portrayed by John Mese; manager of a bowling center, where the victim, Warren Granger, was working at. Ted was confronted by Warren after he had witnessed his constant physical assault on his wife, Lucy McGruder. Warren was overpowered by Ted, who killed him. :*'Abigail Zeeley' (1x12) - Portrayed by Adriana Demeo; a friend of the murder victim, Warren Granger. She is also known by her alias, Blue Minnow, a comic book character she created. :*'Hector Alvarado' (1x13) - Portrayed by Mike Gomez; house manager for Senator Alan Corman. He did not approve of the relationship between the senator's son and the maid, Jose Vargas' sister, who he accidentally killed. :*'Logan Corman' (1x13) - Portrayed by Matt Barr; son of a senator, who had a relationship with the victim, Jose Vargas' sister. :*'José Vargas' (1x13) - Portrayed by José Pablo Cantillo; an illegal immigrant and a gang member of Mara Muerte. He worked as a gardener at the house of a senator, where he had planned to bury his father and sister. After the FBI found their bodies, he was questioned as a murder suspect. José is reluctant to reveal their identities and only wants to rebury them. :*'Karen Anderson' (1x14) - Portrayed by Christina Chambers; girlfriend of Jesse Kane's father, who had no alibi to account for her location during the time of the disappearance of Jesse Kane's father. :*'Jesse Kane' (1x14) - Portrayed by Michael E. Rodgers; son of a missing man. He believes the bone fragments found at a crash site are his father's, which turns out not to be true. His search for his father influences Dr. Brennan to start investigating her parents' disappearance. :*'Ray Sparks' (1x14) - Portrayed by Michael Bowen; a convicted felon who killed his brother for their shared inheritance. :*'Kevin Hollings' (1x15) - Portrayed by Greg Ellis; a serial killer who brutally murdered his victims before removing their eyes. Hollings was never prosecuted because of insufficient evidence. :*'Jamie Kenton' (1x15) - Portrayed by Adam Baldwin; an FBI agent assigned to the murder case of James Cugeni, who he murdered. He became associated with the Romano crime family after working undercover for the FBI. When Dr. Brennan came close to uncovering the truth, he tried to kill her before Booth and the FBI arrived to save her. :*'Harold Overmeyer' (1x16) - Portrayed by Glenn Plummer; formerly served in the Tenth Special Forces Group of the U.S. Army. After returning home, he moved to the underground tunnels. He befriended the murder victim, Marni Hunter, showing her the underground passageways and the group of people who live underground. :*'Duke Daillel' (1x16) - Portrayed by Ryan Alosio; mountain climber who discovered a treasure crypt with his friend Kyle Montrose and Marni Hunter. He killed Marni after she was going to film about their find. :*'Phil Garfield' (1x16) - Portrayed by David Denman; ex-fiancè of Marni Hunter. :*'Kyle Montrose' (1x16) - Portrayed by Brian Gross; mountain climber and former boyfriend of Marni Hunter. :*'Ben Dawes' (1x17) - Portrayed by James Parks; half-brother of Dhani Webber and a sheriff in New Mexico. :*'Alex Joseph' (1x17) - Portrayed by Kalani Queypo; boyfriend of Dhani Webber. A Native American, who broke one of the rites of the Navajos people by selling peyote to non-Native Americans. :*'Wayne Kellogg' (1x17) - Portrayed by Clayton Rohner; friend and peyote supplier of Kirk Persinger. Aside from his artwork, Wayne was involved in counterfeiting and killed Kirk after he witnessed the exchange of the counterfeit plates. :*'Giles Hardewicke' (1x18) - Portrayed by Fredric Lane; partner of Ted Macy in treasure hunting. :*'Dane McGinnis' (1x18) - Portrayed by Rodney Rowland; former U.S. Navy SEAL who works as a diver at the dig. After Macy and Hardewicke planted the 300-year-old bones, which dishonored the people like his brother who gave their lives to the dig, he killed them. :*'Branson Rose' (1x18) - Portrayed by Robert Foxworth; a billionaire funding the dig for Blackbeard's treasure. :*'Richard Benoit' (1x19) - Portrayed by Giancarlo Esposito; owner of a voodoo shop and a vintage Cadillac. He killed rival voodoo sect leader Renè Mouton. When his daughter Eva Benoit became a suspect, he killed her to stop the search for Mouton's killer with the intent of resurrecting her. :*'Graham Leger' (1x19) - Portrayed by Colby Donaldson; a doctor working with Brennan in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina in New Orleans. He asks Brennan out on a date two days before she was scheduled to return to Washington D.C. but was found dead in his home later, with Brennan connected to the crime scene. :*'Sam Potter' (1x19) - Portrayed by Scott Lawrence; an orderly who worked with Brennan in the morgue and practises voodoo. :*'Alexandra Combs' (1x20) - Portrayed by Sumalee Montano; assistant of Dr. Ogden. She had previous medical training but did not complete medical school. After BioTech collapsed, she posed as the company to continue to sell bone grafts to hospitals. Her bone supplies came from the dead bodies at Martin Funeral Home. :*'Nick Martin' (1x20) - Portrayed by Matt Winston; funeral director and mortician of Martin Funeral Home. :*'Peter Ogden' (1x20) - Portrayed by Mark Harelik; transplant coordinator at the Washington General Hospital. :*'Jody Campbell' (1x21) - Portrayed by Stacy Hogue; a medical student and a Private in Captain William Fuller's platoon, which encountered a household containing insurgents during their patrol. When Devon Marshall was going to reveal that the reported incident was a cover-up of Charlie Kent's mistake, which killed three innocent Iraqis, Jody murdered Devon. :*'Peter Lefferts' (1x21) - Portrayed by Kirk B. R. Woller; a lawyer and the oldest member of the Captain William Fuller's platoon. Accidentally killed Charlie Kent when Kent aimed his gun at him. :*'Jimmy Merton' (1x21) - Portrayed by Aldis Hodge; friend of Devon Marshall, who also served in Captain William Fuller's platoon. :*'Vince McVicar' (1x22) - Portrayed by Pat Skipper; a hitman of the crew Brennan's parents worked with as criminals. He was assigned to kill Brennan's parents but they escaped. Brennan's mother escaped with a head injury which later killed her. 'Season 2' :*'Rick Turco' (2x01) - Portrayed by Ray Wise; a private detective, who helped Warren Lynch to orchestrate his death but accidentally kills a senator. He then tries to kill Lynch by pushing him out of a speeding car. :*'Mary Corbis' (2x02) - Portrayed by Kirsten Potter; a veterinarian who killed Carlie Richardson when she found out that she was considering abortion. Mary had accidentally killed her own son and so she decided to replace the loss by taking Carlie's unborn child. :*'Kyle Richardson' (2x02) - Portrayed by Shane Johnson; husband of Carlie Richardson who has disappeared for a year. He was considering leaving Carlie and had cheated on her prior to her disappearance. :*'Karen Tyler' (2x02) - Portrayed by Kate Norby; girlfriend of Kyle Richardson and lied to the FBI by saying that she met Kyle after he had separated from when she had met them beforehand. :*'Fran Duncan' (2x03) - Portrayed by Pamala Tyson; a volunteer worker who killed her husband when she found out that he had used her to get close to teenage girls. :*'Alex Morris' (2x03) - Portrayed by Dylan McLaughlin; a foster child and brother of Kelly Morris. He hit Dylan Krane with a pipe and killed him by pushing him out the window when he thought he was taking Kelly away from him. :*'Kelly Morris' (2x03) - Portrayed by Leah Pipes; a foster child and girlfriend of Dylan Krane, who she ran away with. When her brother, Alex, kills Dylan, she confesses to the crime to protect him. Furthermore, when Fran Duncan kills her husband, Kelly also confesses to the crime to save Fran. 'Other' :*'Amy Morton' (1x07) - Portrayed by Rachelle Lefèvre; idealistic lawyer who opposes the death penalty. She became Howard Epps' defense attorney during his last weeks on death row but when she later finds out that he did in fact commit the murders, and she had just helped to stay his execution, she became immensely upset. Category:Lists